


Morning Routine

by kimberlyeab



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Gender Dysphoria, Moose, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Kimberly is a moose and a girl, though she is confronted by the issue that real girls don't grow antlers. Dysphoria awaits.
Relationships: Original Fursona/Original Fursona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Morning Routine

* * *

Proofread by [Cynewulf](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/5097/Cynewulf) and [SerPounce](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/348648/SerPounce). As always, so many thanks to them for helping me out with this.

* * *

Kimberly awoke with a start as her alarm clock blared and bolted upright, accidently slamming her antlers into the ceiling. She winced as she felt them pierce the particleboard, sending a small shower of white debris directly into her face.  
  
 _Right, she was at her boyfriend’s place._  
  
Said boyfriend, Chris, stirred and wrapped his small grey arms around her waist, squeezing her tight.  
  
“What time is it?” he grumbled, opening his bleary eyes.  
  
Kimberly glanced at the clock as she reached for it, flicking off the twin alarms programmed to wake her up.  
  
“Ten,” she replied, placing one of her large clumsy hands on his head and gently ruffling his hair.  
  
Once he was properly fussed, she switched over to stroking him tenderly and couldn’t help but smile as his large bunny ears twitched as she scritched behind them. He really did look absolutely adorable when he was… well always, but especially when he was half awake.  
  
“You wake up early,” Chris grumbled, pulling the covers over his face and trying to burrow below them.  
  
Kimberly chuckled. “And you wake up late.”  
  
“I work nights.”  
  
“I know, I know,” Kimberly said, drawing her hand away to pat him one last time through the thickness of their quilt. “I’ll have lunch ready for when you wake up.”  
  
“And coffee?”  
  
Kimberly nodded. “And coffee.”  
  
With that, she carefully stood up, making sure to tilt her head slightly in order to avoid putting another hole in Chris’ roof. Obviously, she had recently allowed her stupid antlers to grow a little out of control.  
  
She winced as she felt them scrape against the ceiling, feeling an uneasy presence settle within her gullet.  
  
 _Real girls don’t grow antlers._  
  
She growled softly and carefully made her way out of the bedroom, making sure to duck through her boyfriend’s comically small door as she left. This is what she got for being a moose who was dating a bunny rabbit. She really should’ve insisted that they spent the night at her place more often.  
  
 _Plus, that had the added benefit of him inevitably pouting adorably when he needed help reaching things._  
  
Once in the hall, she could see again, the morning light making Chris’ apartment twinkle. She made her way towards the kitchen, lumbering over to where she kept her overnight bag.   
  
Before she grabbed it, however, she went over the cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread, popping four pieces into the toaster. As they cooked, she returned to her bag and pulled out a sleeve of pills.   
  
Her morning ration consisted of a single white one resting amongst a sea of tiny blue ones. It felt strange that such a seemingly minute amount of medication could alter such a hulking form, but here they were nearly two years into the process.  
  
She had to admit that the results were pretty wonderful, so far. She had boobs, even if they were a little small. Her fur felt softer. And she could even feel her facial features starting to feminize, if only a little. That wasn’t even touching on the utter revolution the medication had undertaken upon her mental health. For the first time in forever, she felt sentient and it showed as she was finally able to hold down meaningful employment and relationships, something she never thought would be possible.  
  
Kimberly smiled softly and turned towards the sink to get some water. As she did this, she may have forgotten about her less than familiar surroundings and once again clanged her antlers against a nearby cupboard. She yelped loudly, more in surprise than anything else, feeling a sharp pain reverberate through her skull.  
  
Thankfully, she managed to avoid inflicting any further structural damage to her boyfriend’s apartment, as the wooden furnishing was thankfully left unscathed by the impact.  
  
She rubbed the spot between her stupid horns and grumbled to herself. Hormones were magic but they wouldn’t change everything wrong with her.  
  
While still fuming under her breath, Kimberly grabbed a glass of water and took her pills. This was just in time for her breakfast to pop.  
  
Toast and butter may have seemed like a spartan breakfast, but Kimberly had never been much of a morning person. Really the whole idea of waking up with more than just three cups of coffee was Chris’ idea. Something about her taking better care of herself.  
  
She touched her collar and chuckled.  
  
 _He might’ve had a very vested interest in that regard._  
  
Speaking of coffee, she quickly got a batch started. It’d hopefully still be hot by the time Chris woke up.   
  
With that done, she scooped up her overnight bag and lumbered towards the bathroom. She nearly cracked her skull, yet again, but managed to duck under the doorway, just in time, sliding into the tight little room.  
  
This space was very much meant for a five-foot bunny boy and not nearly seven feet of recently feminized moose girl. She sighed as she placed her heavy bag upon the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Her stomach dropped at the reflection that stared back at her. Mornings were very much not her friend, being the harbingers of dysphoria. For starters, her eyes looked half awake and droopy. Her facial fur looked far scruffier than usual, something she’d need to take immediate care of. And most importantly, there were the hulking pair of antlers that sprouted from her skull.  
  
For sure, they were far smaller than a masculine moose, but still, even the smallest amount of bone mass would let the world know what was in her pants. It would let everyone know what she was trying to hide. It’d let them know she was a freak, a defect, an irregularity.  
  
She snarled at her reflection, and as the beastly sound left her lips, her eyes widened and she whimpered in dismay. It was probably just her imagination, but after seeing all of her defects and mistakes, she couldn’t help but feel the rumble of her snarl, the masculinity of it as it was ripped from her throat.  
  
She hated it, hated it so much.  
  
There was no point wasting any time. If she wanted to look like a girl, she was going to need to put in the hard work to achieve it, to earn it.  
  
As Kimberly unzipped her overnight bag, she couldn’t help but smile. She honestly felt a little jealous of all the trans girls who didn’t need to deal with shit like this. In that moment, she wished she was a bunny or a dog or a cat. She could handle having a dick, in fact she actually quite liked her dick. A dick you could hide, a dick you could dress up and feminize. But antlers? Antlers were just these big dumb masses of cartilage and bone that let everyone, and their mothers, know that you were born a boy.  
  
The contents of her overnight bag were actually pretty spartan. Kimberly was a minimalistic kind of girl and she would easily concede to the fact that Chris had a far more abundant collection of bathing products than herself. What was inside, were the few products he’d have no feasible reason to own.  
  
Most important was a large black metal bar that was marked by several rigid grooves. It looked like a far more intense version of a nail filer, though it was easily three times as large. Yet, this was to be expected. After all, this tool had a far more intense purpose.  
  
Kimberly looked in the mirror and brought the bar up to one of her antlers. She began to grind at it, wincing at the sensation. It wasn’t painful but it wasn’t exactly the most pleasant feeling in the entire world either.  
  
It also wasn’t a swift process, as each motion would only shave off a thin layer, depositing it into Chris’ sink. She’d keep at it until enough collected that she would pause and run the water, washing the thin powder down the drain.  
  
After drowning the third deposit of antler shavings, Kimberly offered a grim smile. Some boyfriends complained about their girlfriends clogging their drains with hair and she’d hate to see how Chris would react if he ever had to deal with a clog caused by a shit ton of antler residue.   
  
Her ass would most likely pay dearly for such an offense.  
  
She kept grinding for a good long while, slowing shaving away at the twin beacons of dysphoria on her head. It was hard work and eventually she could feel the strain of fatigue in her arm, prompting her to switch to the other. Slowly, but surely, the hardness of bone gave way, and inch by inch the nature of her birth was hidden.  
  
Until finally, after so much labour, only two measly stubs poked out of her forehead. They were maybe an inch long. Sure, any remaining presence wasn’t the ideal solution but it was the best she could achieve. With a quick flick of her head, her abundant brown hair fell into place, obscuring these little stubs from any prying eyes.  
  
With the job now finished, Kimberly sighed in relief, placing her industrial-sized filer back into her overnight bag.  
  
Next, she grabbed a pair of thin barber scissors. With these, she began to very carefully do away with all the little masculine tufts of fur that coat her complexion, snipping them off one after another. This part of her morning routine was a lot easier but still incredibly important.   
  
Once she was finished, all that was left was a nice smooth complexion, a feminine complexion.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Kimberly glanced over to see a bleary-eyed Chris walk in.  
  
“Hey babe,” he grumbled, plucking her overnight bag off the toilet with both hands and dropping it on the floor.  
  
“Did you need to pee?” Kimberly asked, frowning. “Sorry, if I took too long.”  
  
Chris yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “It’s okay babe, I know how important your morning routine is.” He offered a small smile as he flipped open the toilet lid. “You look good.”  
  
Kimberly smiled softly, briefly glancing from Chris, as he exposed himself, and then back at the mirror. “Thanks, hun.”  
  
“I still can’t believe your fur is just naturally that soft,” Chris said as he started to take a leak, sighing in relief. “I’m a freaking rabbit and I need like three different products to get where I am and I’m nowhere near as soft as you.”  
  
Kimberly snorted and made air quotes. _“Naturally.”_  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
“I do.” Kimberly smiled to herself. “I’ll admit that I do have a few features about myself that I like.”  
  
“That’s a shame,” Chris grumbled. “I kind of like all your features.” He reached forward and flushed before coming up behind her. “You look adorable, got nice hair, fantastic boobs.”  
  
Kimberly snorted. “You just like how sensitive they are.”  
  
Chris smirked and shook his head. “I like how you’re like two feet taller than me. Kind of like you’re my big strong Amazonian girlfriend.” He yawned and kissed her on the side, through her shirt. “And I know you hate your antlers but…”  
  
Kimberly cocked a brow. “But?”  
  
“I think they look good on you. Just these nice big handles I can grab onto whenever we kiss or well…” he stuck out his tongue, “you know.”  
  
Kimberly nodded, though remained silent.  
  
“Plus don’t even get me started on this,” he said, grabbing the bulge in her panties. “A cute little girldick for me to play with.”  
  
Kimberly snorted.  
  
“What?” Chris asked, glancing up at her.  
  
“Small little girldick?” Kimberly asked, smirking down at him.  
  
“It’s positively tiny,” he murmured.  
  
“It’s still like three times larger than yours.”  
  
Chris yawned and leaned against her, closing his eyes. “Yeah… well I’m a bunny and you’re a moose.”  
  
Kimberly smirked. “Fair enough.”  
  
“Plus, small is honestly a state of mind,” Chris went on, sounding more than a little out of it. “You never use it to top, so that makes it small.”  
  
“I can’t really use it to top,” Kimberly teased. “Hormones kind of atrophied the shit out of it.”  
  
Chris nodded and slid his hand down the front of her panties, grabbing a hold of said girldick. “Heyyyyy, Kim?”  
  
Kimberly smirked. “Yes, babe?”  
  
“Want to go for a morning quickie?”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
